Power Rangers Olympian Force
by Readingrocks2201
Summary: Percy Jackson and His Friends Suddenly Become Power Rangers to Fight Kronos who Has Risen Again and beat his evil titian army
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

**Power Rangers Olympian Force**

**Disclaimer I don't own either Percy Jackson or Power Rangers the belong to Rick Riordan and Saban Respectively**

**Rangers**

Jason Grace

Son of Zeus**(A/N I know he is technically a son of Jupiter but I wanted to keep them all greek demigods)**

Color: Red

Zord: Eagle

Powers: Aerokinesis and Electrokinesis and can Fly

Weapon: Lightning Bolt that becomes a Celestial Bronze sword

Appearance Tall Muscular Blonde Hair Electric blue eyes and wears Jeans and a Red T-shirt Red Hoodie with Black Converse

Age: 16

Percy Jackson

Son of Poseidon

Color: Blue

Zord: Horse

Powers: Hyrokinesis(Includes Breathing underwater and other basic things) and Cryokinesis and limited Geokinesis and Aerokinesis also can communicate with Horses

Weapon Celestial Bronze Trident that become Riptide

Appearance Tall Muscular Black Hair Sea Green eyes and wears Jeans and a Blue T-shirt Blue Hoodie with Black Converse

Age: 18

Nico di Angelo

Son of Hades

Color: Black

Zord: Cerberus

Powers: Geokinesis Umbrakinesis limited Pyrokinesis(only with greek fire) Necromancy and Shadow Travel

Weapon: Stygian Iron Sword

Appearance Tall Muscular Brown Hair Brown eyes and wears Black Jeans and a Black T-shirt Black Hoodie with Black Converse

Age: 17

Annabeth Chase

Daughter of Athena

Color: Yellow

Zord: Owl

Powers: Divine Wisdom and Strategy and Battle Skill and fighting skill

Weapon: Celestial Bronze Knife

Appearance Tall(shorter than male characters by a couple of inches) Muscular Blonde Hair Stormy gray eyes and wears Jeans and a Yellow T-shirt and a Gray hoodie with Black Converse

Age: 18

Piper McLean

Daughter of Aphrodite

Color: Pink

Zord: Dove

Powers: Amokinesis and Charmspeak and sword/knife skill

Weapon: Celestial Bronze Dagger named Katoptris

Appearance Tall(shorter than male characters by a couple of inches) Muscular Brown Hair brown eyes and wears Jeans and a Pink T-shirt and a Pink hoodie with Black Converse

Age: 15

Chiron

Mentor

Age: Immortal

Apperance: White Stalion with upper body of a Middle Age man Wears Tweed Jacket has a frayed brown beard and long brown hair


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am going to write the chapters as if they were tv episodes.**

**Disclaimer I don't Own Percy Jackson or the Power Rangers they belong to Rick Riordian and Saban Respectively**

**Now on to Episode 1**

Episode 1 The Power Begins Part I

Its late afternoon at Camp Half –Blood and Demigods Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean are sitting in the Big House talking.

"Do you guys know why we were called here?" asked Nico.

"I don't know Chiron Just told me to get you four and come straight to the Big House and nothing else," replied Percy.

Annabeth walked over to the book shelf to find something to read while she waited. She pulled on a book and a faint click was heard. She stepped back and the bookcase swung open reveling a staircase down to somewhere.

"Whoa, what is that?" asked Jason.

"I don't know," replied Annabeth.

"Let's follow it down," suggested Piper.

"Ok," everybody agreed.

They started down the stairs Jason leading, followed by Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Piper. They came upon a large Command Center with their Parents Symbols on a colored background. Red with a Lightning Bolt on it, Blue with a Trident on it, Black with a Skull on it, Yellow with an Owl on it, and lastly Pink with a Pearl on it.

"Whoa, what is this place?" asked Nico to the group.

"This is the Command Center," said a deep Voice that everyone recognized as Chiron their Centaur Mentor.

"How long has this place been here Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"This place was built after the second time that Kronos had raised," Chiron said, "however, new news has arisen that Kronos is rising again. It's rumored that his plan is to try to destroy the original Mount Olympus in Greece, with the help of his Titan army." He finished gravely looking at the demigods.

"What!" everyone exclaimed with surprised voices.

"Yes, Olympus is now in desperate need of a team of heroes to help them defeat the titan Army." said Chiron.

"Ok, but what does that have to do with us Chiron?" asked Percy and Jason in unison.

"That is an excellent question," replied Chiron. "Does everyone know about the Power Rangers?" asked Chiron

"Yes." replied everyone but Nico.

"Who?" Nico asked confused.

"Nico, the Power Rangers are a group of teenagers not unlike you who have strange and extraordinary powers that they call upon to become a fighting team to defend the earth from danger and threat. The original Mentor to the Team is an old friend of mine named Zordon," answered Chiron.

"Ok, but what do they have to do with us. We're demigods not superheroes?" asked Nico

"I'm getting to that." Chiron said looking at Nico. "Now are there any other questions before I continue explaining?" asked Chiron.

"Yes, what are the powers that we have out of costume?" asked Piper.

"They are the exact same as your demigod powers," replied Chiron. "Now if there are no more questions I will continue," he stated. "Jason Grace, Son of Zeus, you are the Red Olympian Force Ranger and the leader of the team with the power of Zeus inside you. Your Zord is an Eagle, the Symbol of your Father and your weapon is a Lightning Bolt that becomes a Celestial bronze sword." Chiron said looking at Jason.

He continued, "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, you are the Blue Olympian Force Ranger and Second command to the team with the power of Poseidon inside. Your Zord is a Horse the Symbol of your Father and your Weapon is a Trident that becomes Riptide, your Sword."

"Nico di Angleo, Son of Hades, you are the Black Olympian Force Ranger with the power of Hades inside of you. Your Zord is Cerberus the symbol of your Father, and your weapon is your Black Stygian iron Sword."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, you are the Yellow Olympian Force Ranger with the power of Athena inside of you. Your Zord is an Owl the symbol of your Mother and your weapon is your Celestial Bronze Knife." He finally looked at Piper.

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, you are the Pink Olympian Force Ranger with the power of Aphrodite in you. Your Zord is a Dove the symbol of your Mother and your weapon is your Celestial bronze Knife with the name of Katoptris."

"Together you are the Power Rangers Olympian Force. Now you must follow three simple rules; first never use your power for personal gain, second never reveal your secret identities, third and finally, never escalate the battle unless Kronos forces you to." The group looked at eachother as Chiron continued.

"These are your Power Morphers with your power coins, Jason a Lightning Bolt Coin, Percy a Trident Coin, Nico a Skull Coin, Annabeth a Owl Coin, and Piper a Pearl Coin."

The Power Morphers were colored in their ranger colors with the gold coins right in the center of the Morpher.

"Now to transform into your Ranger form point your Morpher to the Sky and say the name of your parent, and you will be transformed into Power Rangers. So what do you guys say, are you in or not?" Chiron asked.

"Yes." The group replied in Unison. As they did the warning alarm began to sound.

To Be Continued.

**A/N well here is the first chapter I hope you all like it. **

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, my sister futuretimelord468.**


End file.
